User talk:Sc0P3z
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sniper: Ghost Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sc0P3z page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cpl. Dunn (Talk) 23:07, July 2, 2010 RE:Videos Uh, sure. You can make mission walkthroughs for some articles. [[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Barracks 15:12, July 3, 2010 (UTC) When adding videos... please use this article as a reference as to how it should look. It looks more professional and more organized that way. Thank you. --[[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Barracks 15:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dunn because I'm new to this whole wiki thing :D but how did you get the Video with underline after it? -- sc0P3z I don't know what you're talking about. Also, reply on the other person's talk page. --Cpl. Dunn 17:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ^ so they know you sent them a message. [[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Barracks 17:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I just added a new section. Use and to add a new section. One more thing, please sign your edits to talkpages with the four tildes ( ~~~~ ), so we know who made the edit. Cpl. Dunn Talk 18:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:M4 What did I forget to add the M4 to? Cpl. Dunn Talk 19:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. :) Cpl. Dunn Talk 20:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:2 Questions It says I'm offline because I forgot to update it. And walkthroughs and demonstrations are really the only thing I can think of. Cpl. Dunn Talk 20:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yeah, well it's getting a little more busy now. It was a lot less busy when it was first created. Cpl. Dunn Talk 21:23, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Ukimies in temporarily inactive. He's on vacation. --Cpl. Dunn Talk 21:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) The Sniper Rifles Page 1. In the game the MD 97 is in assault rifle 2. The article even says it's an assault rifle Sorry Oh, sorry then. I must have been confused. Sorry. Cpl. Dunn Talk 21:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sure, you can try; but if it looks bad, I'm going to change it back. Cpl. Dunn Talk 21:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll put it up now and see how it looks. Cpl. Dunn Talk 22:49, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it's up. We'll have to wait a while until it finally updates. When it does, I'll give you my input on it. Cpl. Dunn Talk 22:53, July 3, 2010 (UTC) It's supposed to be instantaneous, but on this wiki it has been known to take up to a day. --Cpl. Dunn Talk 23:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Alright, goodnight. Also, Wikia cares about us, but we don't really stand out like the Cod Wiki or Halopedia...yet. :) Cpl. Dunn Talk 01:15, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yeah, it still hasn't worked yet. Cpl. Dunn Talk 14:00, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:New logo I like it. We're going to keep it. Cpl. Dunn Talk 13:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) By we I mean the wiki. For some reason, the logo doesn't work for me on certain pages. :| Cpl. Dunn Talk 15:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I think it might be because we have a duplicate file for Wiki.png. If it continues, I'll just delete the duplicate file. Cpl. Dunn Talk 16:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Eh, I kinda like it the way it is. Ask the other active admins and see what they see. Cpl. Dunn Talk 00:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC)